Inside
by uchihagumi
Summary: "Sé que estas despierto." Tus ojos aun ven el mensaje que está hecho con sangre, que chorrea en cada letra; es como si la pared estuviera hecha de piel pintada para pasar desapercibida, como si su dedo hubiera estado hecho de un metal caliente que al contacto derritiera esa piel para marcar perfectamente el mensaje. Todo eso es tan perfecto. /DEISASO/AU/COMPLETE/


**Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer, esto que se me ocurrió de la noche a la mañana. Me inspire en varias canciones para hacerlo y sobre todo en las historias que DROSS sube a youtube, ¿alguien lo conoce? Y como ya es costumbre:**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, creador de Naruto Shippuden.**

**Digamos que las letras cursivas en el texto son como intervenciones del subconsciente de los personajes, la parte que está loca.**

**Las letras cursivas y que tienen comillas son los pensamientos**

**Las líneas _ son un salto de escena**

**-Diálogos-.**

**El inglés medio chafa es el idioma del país (Canadá) también está el Francés pero no lo se escribir.**

**Y las letras negras…amm como hechos que pasan, haciendo referencia al dialogo en negritas.**

**Agradecería un RW, ya saben evitan que caiga en depresión. Por favor, por favor.**

* * *

"Si la gente nos oyera los pensamientos, pocos escaparíamos de estar encerrados por locos."

-Jacinto Benavente

→**Inside**

Aun recuerdas los momentos felices que tenías con él, no era un ángel, tampoco un Dios, pero te pudo dar esperanza. Aun recuerdas como fue el único que te tendió la mano cuando tú ya estabas en el suelo siendo pisoteado por los demás, en donde ya no encontrabas nada en este mundo. Alguien que lucho por ti, cuando tu vida comenzó a desmoronarse, el que te abrazo cuando tu caías. Pudo ver el miedo en tus ojos, cuando tú tratabas de ocultar el dolor, en donde pretendías que todo estaba bien; pudo ver detrás de esa mascara: un corazón tan frágil como el cristal y lágrimas negras corriendo por tu cara. Siempre estuvo contigo, a pesar que tú siempre lo tratabas con desprecio e indiferencia.

_Y todo porque te amaba, así es, te amaba._

_¿Recuerdas?_

Cada vez que lo veías, sentías como tu corazón se llenaba de algo y tú no sabías que era, hace tanto que no habías experimentado algo así. Con su mirada_, ¡oh!_ Esa mirada que te volvía loco, con ella sentías que regresabas a la vida; una vida que siempre fue un sueño. Su sonrisa evitaba que te siguieras ahogando en tus propias mentiras; su cabello, con el recordabas las hermosas puestas de sol, en las cuales solías cerrar los ojos para tratar de olvidar todo tu dolor.

_¿Recuerdas?_

Cuando una vez mirabas por la ventana, veías la lluvia caer por ella y el llego de su trabajo, no te diste cuenta cuando él te miro con ojos tristes, pero si escuchaste como suspiro pesadamente. Odiaba verte así, sin ganas de hacer nada, pero lo toleraba, te toleraba.

-¿necesitas algo Sasori?- pregunto tratando de distraerte. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por tus mejillas, te armaste de valor y te diste la vuelta.

-Si...necesito un abrazo- dijiste rompiendo en llanto, sentiste sus brazos rodeando tu cuerpo, tomándote fuertemente para evitar que cayeras e igual lo abrazaste como si tu vida dependiera ello. Tu respiración se empezó a cortar, suspirabas y de tus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas. -quiero morir- confesaste y esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que decías, aun así no las dejo caer.

-No mueras, yo me quedare muy solo- dijo, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada. - eres muy importante para mí- y seguido de eso te beso la frente. Nunca nadie te había dicho eso, ni siquiera tus padres y por lo tanto te desconcertó -eres muy importante para mí-. Repitió -no mueras-. Sus palabras llenaban esos pasillos vacíos de tu corazón y siguió abrazándote; otro hermoso momento de debilidad, te sentiste culpable por preocuparlo tanto

_¿Recuerdas?_

Cada vez que tú hacías algo mal y no te quedaba otra que disculparte. Tú en tu cuarto y el en la sala descansando de un día lleno de labores. Empezabas a desesperarte no encontrabas la forma en la cual disculparte _o por lo menos de cómo desacerté de tu orgullo por unos momentos. _

Caminaste a la sala y lo encontraste durmiendo en uno de los sillones, te acercas a él y lo mueves un poco logrando que se despertara, un poco adormilado te pregunta:-¿Qué pasa?- con un ligero tono de preocupación, suspiras encontrando las palabras adecuadas; eso no sería problema para ti, eres demasiado inteligente, pero no tienes un plan y lo tuyo no es la improvisación.

-Lamento...lamento haberte gritado, no debí haberlo hecho-. Terminas y lo miras, tiene una cierta cara de confusión, le sorprende ver a alguien tan arrogante como tu pedir disculpas, siente que es bendecido.

-No hay problema yo también tuve la culpa, pero no puedes andar por ahí gritándole a la gente-. Te sientes ofendido por la manera en que te regaño, aun así no dices nada y el té toma de la cintura para acercarte y los dos terminan en el sillón dormidos. _Así de fácil se te puede hacer cambiar de opinión, así de frágil eres tú. Así de patético eres._

_¿Recuerdas?...oh por supuesto que lo recuerdas_, no duermes con tal de tener un mínimo recuerdo de él y de tus hermosos días de cordura. Miras por aquella ventana esperando su regreso, tal vez algún día vaya a visitarte; _no, nadie visita a la gente loca_, lo único que podría ofrecerte en estos momentos seria lastima y tú no la necesitas, por lo menos la de el no. _No le interesas a nadie_, ni siquiera a las enfermeras o doctores del lugar y ahora te preguntas donde están aquellas personas que alguna vez llamaste amigos, que alguna vez amaste más que a tu propia vida _¿Dónde están?_

Te la pasas durmiendo todos los días, no porque tú quieras, si no por que las pastillas te obligan a hacerlo_. Interesante método ¿no?_ Así no tendrán que lidiar contigo cada vez que unos de tus ataques se presenten, así podrían ignorarte todo el día. Te recuerda un poco a tu pasado cuando tu madre ignoraba los cortes en tus muñecas con tal de no hacerse cargo tus problemas o simplemente porque no le importabas, _ella prefería verte morir de dolor antes de prestarte atención y eso te lastimaba._ Siempre querías impresionarla con tus buenas calificaciones porque ella era feliz con estas, pero no solo a ella, también a tu padre, siendo el hijo perfecto y responsable, el niño educado; pero con el tiempo pedias a gritos que ya no vieran al hijo de buenas calificaciones, odiabas cada vez que tu madre le contaba a sus amigas cuantos reconocimientos habías ganado, _odiabas ser su maldito trofeo de exhibición_.

En la escuela recibías los mismos halagos de siempre por parte de los maestros, tu solo sonreías, dabas las gracias y te marchabas tragándote ese nudo en la garganta, _¿Cuándo dejarían de ver al estudiante perfecto? ¿Cuándo verían al ser humano que necesita amor y no halagos?_

No sabes cuándo fue que tus calificaciones empezaron a bajar, algunos te preguntaban el por qué y tu contestabas con un "estoy aburrido", tus padres te odiaron, ya no eras su lindo títere; ya nadie te tomaba en serio, todos creían que eras un tonto y que las cosas te daban igual. Todos veían la nueva persona monótona que eras.

Estas atrapado en tu mundo, sin luz ni tiempo, en una silenciosa devoción. Nos soportas la soledad, ya no la quieres pero no ves ningún camino. _¿No lo entiendes? no puedes ir caminando tú solo; todas tus opciones te llevan a un solo destino: la muerte._

Y entonces llega aquel chico, al cual solo le hablaste una vez en tu vida. Te pide salir con él, tú aceptas, te parece divertido jugar con él por un rato; _tan solo para sentir que aun estas vivo._ El tiempo pasa, jamás supiste cuando te enamoraste de él y mucho menos el por qué, tal vez una nueva esperanza a llenado tu corazón vacío y destrozado

* * *

Llegas a casa, arrastrando los pies, dejas tus cosas a un lado y te diriges al baño, cierras con seguro, abres las llaves de la bañera para llenar la tina blanca. Buscas en el botiquín del baño tus pastillas:-tranquilizantes y antidepresivos- sacas alguna pastillas y te las tomas con el agua del lavabo y repites el proceso hasta terminar con los frascos vacíos. Te metes en la bañera que ahora está llena, cierras las llaves y te metes en ella, con todo y ropa, recargas tu espalda en una de las esquinas y tus brazos los relajas a los costados.

Cierras los ojos, sientes la vida por última vez y el frio en tu piel, te asustas; tu cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, tus ojos se sienten pesados y ya no puedes mantenerlos abiertos, poco a poco los vas cerrando; _no sientes, no escuchas, no ves._

Tus ojos se abren, y miras una luz en el techo, escuchas varios aparatos: estas en el hospital. Deidara te encontró.

Te sientes cansado y empiezas a pensar que ha fallado en tu plan. La puerta de la habitación se abre y ahí ves a tus padres_, ¡son tus padres! Se ven tan tristes_, te gusta verlos así, sientes como les ganas en una batalla que sabias desde un principio que no les ibas a ganar.

-Hola-. Susurras. Este no es el camino; a todos les das obscuros secretos, te mientes a ti mismo..._suicida imbécil, desconéctate y autodestrúyete, eres tan solo un narcisista, rey del drama_, lo eres todo y por una simple razón: para satisfacer el vacío.

* * *

Te recuestas en la cama, se te hace tan aburrido estar en ese hospital; acostúmbrate, estarás en el para siempre _¿Por qué?_: las personas locas jamás se curan. Cierras los ojos y duermes, es mejor así. Sientes una mano recorrer tu mejilla, abres los ojos y lo primero que ves son sus hermosos ojos azules, que te miran con tristeza; todos te miran así.

Y sientes como una voz grita desde tus adentros, mendigando solo para sentir de nuevo, para pedirle ayuda, no encuentras quien eres sin el a tu lado. Darías cualquier cosa para volver a vivir y él es lo único que te salva de ti mismo, sin el eres un muñeco hueco y sin rostro. Una parte de ti ya está muerta y lo necesitas a él para vivir, el la puede remplazar. Pero... _¿puede salvarte de la nada en la que te has metido?_

Te sientes feliz de verlo, pero a la vez sientes como la cólera te consume, no entiendes por qué te ha abandonado en este lugar, el por qué no ha ido a visitarte y el por qué lo hace en estos momentos.

-Hola- pronuncia -¿Cómo has estado?-

Se te ocurren miles de maneras para contestarle, pero no quieres que se vaya tan pronto.

-Aun respiro, supongo que estoy bien- sonríes, solo quieres decirle los largos días que pasas en este lugar solo, sin él. Rodeado de las paredes en las cuales poco a poco van creciendo las grietas, en donde tú las ignoras y pintas las paredes, para no sentirte tan solo. Y por qué no hacerlo, te has estado perdiendo en la ira, totalmente roto por la rabia y nadie podría sacar de tu cabeza como hacer pagar a las personas que te han abandonado_. ¿Matándote a ti mismo, por nada?_ El dolor no se ira de todas formas, tan solo te estas pidiendo en la locura y sin tan solo pudieras regresar el tiempo, todo sería diferente, pero estas aquí.

_Entonces por qué sigues aquí cuando ya lo has perdido todo, en donde ya estás cansado de seguir intentando, ya no hay recuerdos, todo ha quedado atrás. Ah, ya lo recuerdo: sigues vivo por él._

-No digas eso, por favor. Lamento no haberte visitado todo este tiempo, tenía algunos pendientes- dice. _Tú no eres tan importante para él_, no le importa que hayas visto tu vida frente a tus ojos y mucho menos que ya no tengas nada.

_¡A él ya no le importa cómo te sientes! _

_Entonces ¡ya no sientas nada por el nunca más!_

Solo finge quererte para que no sigas lastimándote y tú lo haces por él, ¡por qué lo quieres!

-lárgate…- Hablas secamente, pero no puedes evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta.

Te mira desconcertado, pero tan solo se levanta y camina a la puerta, antes de salir te vuelve a mirar, tu solo ves el techo y lo último que escuchas es la puerta cerrarse. Una lágrima cae de tu ojo derecho, cierras los ojos, te volteas y hundes tu rostro en la almohada...y lloras. Nadie puede oírte, ya nadie puede juzgarte y te das cuenta que no tienes a nadie_, pero eres tan miserable que no te diste cuenta que tú tampoco eres nada para nadie._

Pintas las paredes, esta vez de color carmesí, un lindo color,_ se verá tan bien con tu cuerpo recargado en una de ellas_, mientras mueres lentamente. Estas atrapado en otro mundo, un mundo sin esperanza, esperando el final, anhelando la luz.

_¿Por qué tiene que acabar así?_

_¿Por qué incluso los ángeles tienen que morir?_

* * *

Caminas por las frías calles, no dejas de pensar el, el cómo se siente, pero ¿Qué podrías hacer tu para ayudarlo? Sigue con tu vida, tú tienes amigos, padres, personas que te quieren. _¿Por qué tienes que ayudarlo? Él no es nada para ti ¿o sí?_ Solo estabas con él por… _¿por qué?,_ soportaste demasiado y al final no recibiste nada, _una buena persona como tú siempre merece algo. _Simplemente déjalo en ese agujero, ahí es donde pertenece, _tal vez tu igual pertenezcas ahí._

Ya es demasiado tarde, necesitas empacar; no puedes tirar de su corazón solo con tu voz. Te encontraste con él y se llevó todo de ti. Cuando el destrozo todo lo que ambos tenían, te diste vuelta y encontraste que la luz alrededor de él se tornó obscura y fue cuando viste que se convirtió en una sombra en donde ya no pudo salvar esa parte que conoció el amor.

Lo estás perdiendo y estás perdiendo esto. Solo da la vuelta y corre, huye de él, levanta todos tu pedazos y corre; abandónalo, deja que el solo arregle sus problemas ya has hecho suficiente y no puedes detener el proceso, fue su decisión, su doble vida lo consumió. Cuando te mostro su heridas solo lo mantuviste cerca, siempre quisiste estar ahí para él. Quizá sin ti, el regrese a ser el mismo de antes, pero si te quedas, _se aferrara a ti hasta ahogarte._

Sales del departamento, con tu maleta, pides un taxi y entras a él. Le indicas al conductor que te lleve al aeropuerto _¿qué tan lejos iras?_ Llegas, vas a recepción y pides un boleto a Canadá para esa hora, lo pagas, caminas y una asistente te saluda amablemente, te pide tu boleto, se lo das y te desea un buen viaje, tú le sonríes y sigues caminando. Subes al avión, y buscas tu asiento, por fin lo encuentras y tomas tu lugar. Una aeromoza te ofrece algo y pides un jugo, ella te sonríe, asiente y se retira.

Sacas tu celular y presionas el icono del juego Angry Birds, esperas a que el juego se cargue y en eso notas que el avión no lleva tanta gente, incluso el asiento que está a tu lado va desocupado. La mujer vuelve con tu jugo, le agradeces y se retira. El capitán les recuerda las instrucciones de seguridad y después de todo eso el avión despega. Te agrada la vista, puesto que te ha tocado en una ventana; tu juego no carga y se apaga el teléfono.

-Debe a verse quedo sin batería- no le tomas mucha importancia, lo guardas y sientes como empieza a hacer algo de frio, "_debe ser por la presión atmosférica_" piensas y miras por la ventana, te gusta ver la cuidad desde ese ángulo, las nubes, el cielo azul…

-¿Te diviertes Deidara?-

Tus ojos se abren, sientes como tu corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y no te atreves a dejar de ver por la ventana_, ¿conoces esa voz?_ Te armas de valor y volteas no hay nadie, tu mente te ha jugado una broma, lo de la mañana no te ha dejado muy bien, pero sabes que Sasori estará bien en ese hospital; intentas darte explicaciones coherentes para tranquilizarte y después decides dormir, aun con miedo pero no despiertas hasta que el avión llega a su destino. Te sientes más relajado cuando ves la cuidad cubierta por la nieve, te colocas una chamarra, unos guantes, una bufanda y un gorro para que tu cabello no se alborote, posteriormente sales del aeropuerto, decides conocer la cuidad caminando, es por eso que no llamas aun taxi.

A pocos metros vez que hay un local de café, no has comido y piensas que es buena idea pedir algo. Entras al local y te sientas cerca de la ventana, un mesero se acerca a ti y te pregunta.

-What is going to order?- agradeces a Dios que te haya preguntado en inglés, porque el francés no lo dominas para nada.

-Some fruit, coffee and bread, please.- el chico anota y se retira, piensas algún día agradecerle a tu maestra de Inglés lo exigente que era. Ves a la gente pasar, por todos lados hay nieve y de pronto un hombre llama tu atención, el cual está parado al otro lado de la calle, al parecer mirando el local o tal vez está esperando a que alguien salga; _no te imaginas que te mira a ti._ No logras ver su cara ya que lleva un sombrero y una bufanda que le cubre la mitad del rostro, también lleva una gabardina que le llega hasta las rodillas, un pantalón de vestir y unos relucientes zapatos de charol, todo es de color negro.

El chico regresa con tu orden, le agrades y te olvidas del señor, tienes hambre y un sujeto bien vestido no te arruinara tu comida. Escuchas la puerta del local abrirse, mas no le tomas importancia y sigues comiendo, sientes que la persona que acaba de llegar pasar junto a ti y de pronto a esa persona se le caen algunos papeles que tal vez traía, tú te das cuenta y decides ayudarlo desde tu lugar. Recoges algunos y extiendes tu mano para entregárselos, el sujeto los toma con su pálida mano, pero se queda congelado, no mueve su mano y tú tampoco mueves la tuya por que los papeles podrían caerse.

-No dejes que sepa que también lo puedes ver- y seguido de eso te arrebata los papeles, se levanta y se dirige a una mesa.

Aun no puedes creer lo que te ha dicho, esperabas unas gracias, pero no eso; ¿a qué se refería? Vuelves a tu comida y decides olvidar lo sucedido, tal vez te confundió con alguien más o tal solo quiere asustarte y es una típica broma que después aparece en internet. Terminas, pagas la cuenta y te vas, ahora solo tienes que encontrar un hotel donde hospedarte mientras estas de vacaciones. Caminas por las calles; está obscureciendo, pero sigues caminando. Pides indicaciones y llegas a uno, la fachada es linda, es un edificio amplio. Pasas por la puerta de cristal y llegas a recepción, un hombre un poco mayor te atiende.

-Good evening sir. What like?- te pregunta con una sonrisa, saludas y pides una habitación. -the number 13 is the only available, this okay?- cualquier habitación está bien para ti, pagas cuatro días y tres noches, el hombre te da la llave de tu cuarto -Here you are, enjoy your stay. By the way, you are a foreigner right?- asientes a su pregunta -Se le nota mucho- te habla esta vez en español, lo cual te sorprende, a este hotel deben venir personas de diferentes países, tal vez sea por eso que él hable español.

-No se preocupe por las medidas de seguridad, el edificio está bien vigilado- Recorre su silla aun lado y te deja ver las diferentes cámaras colocadas en diferentes sitios del hotel, pasillos, elevador, terraza, jardín. Obviamente no en las habitaciones ya que se debía respetar la privacidad de los inquilinos. -Solo le pediré que si va a salir llegue antes de las 12 de la noche-

-Gracias-. Recoges tu maleta y te diriges al ascensor. Presionas el tercer piso, en donde se supone que está tu habitación, las puertas se cierran y el elevador se pone en marcha. Miras como las cuatro padres del interior están hechas de espejos y tienen un barandal blanco en cada una, te miras en uno de ellos, arreglas tu cabello y un poco tu ropa. Por fin llegas a la planta y empiezas a buscar tu habitación, por el lago pasillo que está iluminado por pequeños focos en el techo. Tu habitación pare estar al final del pasillo, no logras entender por qué, sacas la llave y la colocas en la perilla, giras, abres y ¡wow! El lugar parece muy cómodo, no dudas de eso a causa de que te ha costado algo de dinero hospedarte, pero que se le va a hacer ya estás muy cansado y necesitas relajarte de todo lo que te ha sucedido.

Dejas tu maleta en una esquina de la cama, te recuestas y te dispones a dormir con todo y ropa. Cierras los ojos pensando en él, hiciste lo correcto te dices a ti mismo, pero tu corazón te dice que no.

Por la mañana te levantas y te diriges al baño, te quitas la ropa, abres las llaves de la tina y esperas a que se llene. Mientras tanto, te ves en el espejo que tiene un bonito marco de madera con algunos detalles de flores. Notas como las ojeras en tus ojos ya no se notan tanto, ya hacía tiempo que no dormías bien; escuchas el agua caer y piensas que es suficiente con la que ya está ahí, después de todo no te gusta gastar tanta agua. Te metes en ella y cierras los ojos dejando que el agua caliente y el shampoo te relajen. No pasa ni un minuto cuando sientes que el agua se siente algo espesa, un ligero olor metálico invade tu nariz y ahora el sabor está en tu boca, sientes como algo liquido resbala por tu frente, no recuerdas haber metido tu cabeza en el agua. Abres los ojos y los diriges hacia el agua que está cubriendo más de la mitad tu cuerpo y es cuando vez de que se trata.

Sangre.

Das un pequeño salto en la bañera, cierras los ojos y te repites a ti mismo _"no es real, no es real",_ cuando abres los ojos todo vuelve a la normalidad o al menos eso parece.

Aun estas jadeando y tienes un ligero temblor en las manos. Decides terminar rápido con el baño, tallas tu cabello y tu cuerpo, y en unos cuentos minutos sales del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a tu cintura. Te sientas en la cama, aun no puedes olvidar lo sucedido; puede que hayas activado uno de esos malos recuerdos del pasado, junto con lo sucedido ayer. Te recuestas lentamente, piensas y piensas, hasta que por fin lloras, no sabes por qué sientes un vacío en tu pecho junto con una desesperación tan grande.

Necesitas hablar con alguien, necesitas que alguien te ayude.

Te levantas y tomas tu celular, lo prendes y en eso notas que tiene una batería completa. Los recuerdos de ayer en el avión hacen que un escalofrió recorra tu espina dorsal y un ligero malestar se apodere de tu estómago. Caminas por toda la habitación esperando encontrar algo de señal, hasta que por fin encuentras algo. Buscas entre tus contactos, el nombre de la persona que puede ayudarte a sentir mejor, ya que para él, los sucesos siempre los toma como experiencias lógicas. _¿De qué te servirá la lógica en este momento? Según la lógica todo tiene un porqué, bueno, sería tener siempre la respuesta a éste ¿no lo crees? _

Itachi. Presionas el número y esperas. Después de dos toques responde.

-Deidara, ¿en dónde estás? Ocurrió algo y he tratado de llamarte- dice con un tono de preocupación, pero a la vez algo triste.

-En...en Canadá. Necesito contarte algo, necesito que me ayudes-. Dices ignorando sus palabras más alterado que antes.

-Oye, oye espera. Tengo que decirte esto, pero primero tranquilízate, por favor-. Piensas por un momento, suspiras y dejas que siga con lo que tiene que decirte. -Bien. No es fácil lo que te voy a decir, pero prométeme que estarás bien, no te vas alterar y no harás nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo?-. Respondes con un "si" y de pronto sientes un nudo en tu estómago, _ya sabes de qué se trata ¿no?_ -Sasori está muerto-. Tres palabras que ya sabias, _tarde o temprano las escucharías._

-De acuerdo- Contestas y cuelgas la llamada. _Y ahora el maldito bastardo juega contigo, quiere que te vuelvas loco al igual que él_. Pero ¿Por qué?

Regresas a la cama, te vistes rápido y arreglas tu cabello. Sales de la habitación y te diriges al elevador. Es tu segundo día aquí y no has visto a nadie, a pesar de que el hotel se encuentra lleno, probablemente las personas salgan a trabajar temprano o que algunos residentes ya se hayan retirado. Llamas al elevador. Tus manos están temblando y no solo eso, también tu cuerpo y no precisamente por el clima frio de afuera. El elevador se abre, está vacío, eso te asusta un poco; recuerdas lo que sucedió esta mañana en el baño y la noticia que recibiste hace poco. Piensas que en algún momento aparecerá en uno de los espejos o te torturara con ellos y por eso no miras a los lados, tu mirada está centrada en algún punto del piso. Tocas el botón correspondiente a la planta baja, en donde se encuentra la recepción y solo notas como las puertas se cierran, pero tú sigues mirando el piso.

Un tono, que a tu opinión es horrible anuncia que has llegado a la recepción, las puertas se abren y poco a poco alzas la vista, rezándole a todos los dioses existentes que no encuentres algo o a alguien desagradable enfrente. Y como si te escucharan vez la una blanca pared del pasillo que va directo al elevador. Sales como un niño asustado de esa caja de metal y corres a la recepción esperando encontrar al sujeto que te atendió ayer, pero no está. Su chaqueta se encuentra en el respaldo de la silla, te acercas un poco, esperando no ver el cadáver del señor detrás de aquel escritorio negro, pero no hay nada. Las pantallas que conectan a las cámaras al parecer les paso algo, los colores blanco y negro se mesclan en una danza que va de abajo hacia arriba. Puede que el encargado haya ido a revisar lo que pasa con las cámaras, así que no le tomas importancia y sales del hotel.

Quieres respuestas y el único que te las puede dar en esos momentos seria aquel extraño hombre que has visto en la cafetería, puede que sea un sitio que frecuenta seguido, por lo tanto te diriges a ese lugar.

_"está muerto" _

_No dejas de pensar en el ¿cierto?_ Tratas de ignorarlo pero no puedes, sientes como te traicionas a ti mismo_, con qué ¿no te importaba?_

Llegas al café, abres y buscas una mesa. El mesero llega y solo pides un café sencillo, él se retira y miras por la venta tal como esa vez lo hiciste, esperando a que el hombre estuviese ahí, pero solo ves a la gente pasar. El chico llega con tu café, le agradeces y nuevamente se retira. No pasa ni un minuto cuando ves que alguien recorre la silla de la mesa en la que tú estás, alguien se sienta enfrente de ti, miras y es el sujeto al que tú estabas buscando. Se quita el sombrero y la bufanda, dejando ver una piel blanca, pero amarillenta, casi enferma; unos ojos azules melancólicos y un cabello lleno de canas debido a la edad.

No dejas de sentirte tenso y a la vez asustado, como podrías empezar la plática, tal vez un _"hola_" ayude, pero el hombre se te adelanta.

-Entonces sucedió. Sucedió que el vacío en su pecho aumento, que sentía que no podía respirar y veía imposible el hecho de continuar- dice, casi murmura. No entiendes al principio de que habla y solo basta con que recuerdes lo de hoy en la mañana para que bajes la mirada y cierres fuertemente los ojos; tan solo recordarlo te duele y a la ves sientes rabia por todo lo que te ha pasado por su culpa. -Amalo antes de que muera- levantas el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Acaso no sabe que él está muerto ya, que ahora me atormenta y que posiblemente quiere verme muerto- le replicas con voz fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que los demás te escuchen.

-Se mató por querer vivir…- habla para que en su rostro se forme una sonrisa cínica. No entiendes ni un carajo lo que dice, no sabes en que momento la conversación se convirtió en un juego de palabras. -¿conoces el dolor niño bonito?-. Pregunta mirándote a los ojos, tú lo miras enojado por el comentario sarcástico, miras tu café -¿lo conoces?-. Vuelve a preguntar.

-No, no lo conozco y no quiero conocerlo-. Respondes tajante. El anciano te mira y se ríe, te molesta ya que no dijiste nada gracioso, lo miras con confusión y enojo.

-Entonces no te dejara tranquilo-. Toma sus cosas y las acomoda nuevamente en su cabeza. Pone la silla en su lugar y antes de irse añade -Después de todo, la gente se vuelve loca-. Y se marcha, dejándote más angustiado que antes. Pagas el café y sales corriendo de ahí, para ver a qué dirección se ha ido el sujeto, pero ya no está. Quieres irte a casa, estar con tu familia y que todo esto termine. Te diriges al hotel y no dejas de escuchar aquellas palabras que el hombre te ha dicho. Lo meditas por un momento.

"_Si no conozco el dolor él se encargara de enseñármelo, pero todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora no me causa dolor, solo me produce miedo y desesperación. No me dejara tranquilo hasta que sepa que es. No entiendo que significa 'la gente buena se vuelve loca'. Él era todo menos bueno, lo cual no lo relaciona con lo dicho, que mierda quiere decir y por qué mierda quiere que yo sepa todas esas cosas, por que yo."_

Llegas al edificio en donde estas hospedado, pasas la puerta de cristal y notas el lugar de la recepción vacío. "El encargado no ha llegado, el encargado no ha llegado" te dices mentalmente, corres al elevador, presionas el número de tu piso, entras y vuelves a mirar el suelo. Cuando la puerta se abre notas que las pequeñas lámparas del techo no están encendidas, dejando que algo de luz natural del exterior ilumine el pasillo, pero aun así el pasillo se ve obscuro y lúgubre. _Es el escenario perfecto para que alguien salte y te asuste_. Corres como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo, abres tu habitación y cierras la puerta de golpe. La habitación esta sombría, tan solo el día ilumina gracias a ventana que está en una de las paredes del cuarto.

Necesitas pensar, necesitas calmarte y no sabes cómo. Llevas tus manos a tu cabeza, das vueltas por la habitación, hasta que llegas a tu cama. Te sientas en ella y solo atinas a recostarte y cubrirte con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Y de nuevo los brazos de Morfeo te atrapan.

_El sol ama tanto a la luna que muere todas las noches para dejarla vivir._

Un ruido extraño te despierta. Algo o alguien raspa la puerta de la habitación, quizá sea uno de los inquilinos o el mismo encargado; no, las personas no raspan las puertas para llamar, solo las golpean levemente y en casos extremos golpean con fuerza para llamar la atención. Porque es diferente esta vez_, quien puede ser tan tonto como para raspar una puerta_. No te levantas, no quieres que nadie te moleste y bastan unos segundos para que dejes de escuchar los molestos sonidos. Cierras los ojos y te dispones a seguir con tu sueño. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasa para que nuevos golpes se escuchen en tu puerta, esta vez más fuertes, parece que lo que está del otro lado de la puerta, quiere derribarla a golpes. Te escondes entre las sabanas, piensas en algo rápido, _piensa en algo bonito_, puede que sea un ladrón que ha entrado al edificio o puede que un inquilino se haya vuelto loco.

En algún momento abrirá la puerta. Tranquilizas tu respiración, cierras los ojos y te haces el dormido. Es un buen plan, no has hecho ningún ruido, no has dado indicios de que estas despierto. Los golpes cesan y solo escuchas como la perilla gira para dar paso al horrible chillido que indica que la puerta se abre, pero tú no abres los ojos; estás haciendo un buen trabajo al simular que duermes, _¿Por cuánto tiempo?._

Escuchas pasos pesados en la madera del suelo, lentos y tortuosos, que no te dejan respirar, sientes que te ahogan y por un momento sientes una pesada mirada junto a ti, sabes que está a tu lado, lo sientes, _una presencia tan familiar_. Rodea la cama, aun con su vista clavada en ti, no deja de mirarte.

¿Ahora donde esta?

Ya no escuchas pasos y temes abrir los ojos. ¿Escuchas? Esta raspando la maldita pared, ¡está escribiendo en maldita pared! Está usando su dedo como un macabro lápiz para poder escribir en la maldita pared.

Sientes que las lágrimas saldrán en cualquier momento, pero te mantienes calmado, hasta que por fin ya no escuchas nada. El sueño te gana y sientes que le has vencido cuando los rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana. Abres los ojos por primera vez desde la noche anterior. Bajas las sabanas y miras el techo. No estás listo para ver todo el panorama de la habitación, pero la curiosidad _¡oh, bendita curiosidad!_ Hace que te levantes y mires en donde seguramente esa cosa esta parada, en donde seguramente encontraras un mensaje confuso, lleno de símbolos o palabras en otro idioma; pero no, tus ojos miran el mensaje:

_Sé que estas despierto._

**Primero el miedo.**

Sientes un corriente eléctrica recorrer tu espina dorsal, sientes como tu cuerpo empieza a temblar y tus piernas flaquean, tu cuerpo ya no aguanta y caes de rodillas, tus ojos aun ven el mensaje que está hecho con sangre, que chorrea en cada letra; es como si la pared estuviera hecha de piel pintada para pasar desapercibida, como si su dedo hubiera estado hecho de un metal caliente que al contacto derritiera esa piel para marcar perfectamente el mensaje. _Todo eso es tan perfecto. _

**Después la desesperación.**

No soportas ver más. Llevas las manos a tu cara cubriéndola como si tuvieras vergüenza de ti mismo. Las gotas saladas caen en tus manos y tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada, quitas tus manos de tu cara y gritas, mientras golpeas el piso con ellas, gritas por que no sabes que hacer, porque tienes miedo, porque estas desesperado.

Te acurrucas en el suelo, llevas tus rodillas a tu pecho y las abrazas con tus brazos, mientras que los gritos y sollozos se hacen más fuertes

* * *

Sientes como alguien te levanta y te dice que todo estará bien; no estás muerto si es lo que quieres saber.

* * *

-El encargado lo encontró en su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y él estaba en el suelo. Había ido por que los inquilinos le habían reportado que escucharon unos fuertes gritos y que la noche anterior oyeron que alguien estaba rascando una puerta. Esto explica por qué la "víctima" carece de uñas y por qué en la puerta de su habitación está hecha un desastre-. Explico un hombre que portaba un elegante traje negro y su cabello anaranjado en puntas, sus ojos café claro se situaron en las diferentes fotografías que habían tomado a la habitación, que iban desde la bañera llena de sangre hasta el mensaje escrito en la pared. Con ello clasificaron el caso como un intento de suicidio.

-Pero, ¿Por qué cortaría su dedo para escribir ese mensaje? No tiene mucho sentido, nadie estaba con el-. Cuestiono una mujer de cabello azul, vestía formal y era bastante hermosa.

-Puede que el haya escrito el mensaje para sí mismo, o quizá sea porque es un masoquista y no tenía nada que hacer-. Contesto un hombre que al igual que sus compañeros que estaban reunidos en esa oficina iba formal y con su cabello corto plateado recogido hacia atrás.

-Él tiene una vida tranquila, personas que lo quieren, se graduó de la universidad y trabajaba. Una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana-. Dijo el peli naranja colocando en la mesa el historial de aquel chico. –Un suceso en su vida tuvo que haberlo obligado a cometer todo esto, Konan, ¿Qué encontraste?-.

-Hable con uno de sus compañeros y me dijo que él tenía un novio con el que compartía un apartamento, un chico llamado Akasuna no Sasori. Investigue todo acerca de él, descubrí que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía 15 en un accidente de auto, el único familiar que le quedo fue su abuela, ella murió un año después del accidente. Durante su adolescencia sufría leves ataques de Esquizofrenia que fue "tratada" con antipsicóticos y otros medicamentos. Termino de estudiar la preparatoria, todo parecía normal hasta que entro a la universidad-. La mujer le mostro a sus compañeros el historial académico.

-Es ahí donde lo conoció-. Hablo el peli plateado y Konan asintió con la cabeza –Déjame adivinar no fue una relación sana-.

-Que comes que adivinas Hidan, en efecto no lo fue, su relación era muy inestable. Su amigo, Itachi, me dijo que contantemente recibía llamadas de su compañero, diciéndole que estaba cansado de todo esto, que si podía quedarse en su casa a dormir, que estaba en el hospital…-.

-Espera, espera. Su novio lo golpeaba-. Interrumpió Hidan

-No, Sasori era suicida, su sicóloga dice que él llegaba a su consultorio diciendo que escuchaba voces en su cabeza que le decían lo patético que era, ella lo relacionaba a su esquizofrenia pero también decía que ya no quería vivir. Antes de acabar la universidad fue internado en un hospital siquiátrico que le ayudaría a rehabilitarse-.

-Su novio se cansó de él y lo interno en ese hospital, después se fue a Canadá para descansar un tiempo. Recibe la llamada de que Sasori está muerto y pierde la cabeza-. Concluyo el ojicafe.

-Yahiko, si se hubiera cansado de él, lo hubiera internado en ese hospital mucho antes, por que esperar hasta ese momento. Pero Itachi dice que él lo llamo diciendo que necesitaba ayuda demasiado perturbado y que, cuando le dio la noticia se escuchaba tranquilo y que colgó diciendo "de acuerdo"-.

-Lo amaba, pero después ese amor se convirtió en indiferencia y desprecio. Eso sentiría yo con alguien que ha arruinado mi vida y que no me trajo buenos momentos. El punto aquí es porque estaba alterado, probablemente se haya sentido culpable por dejarlo en ese lugar tan feo y tétrico, mientras él se iba de vacaciones o puede que…-. Sus dos compañeros se quedaron viendo al peli plateado demasiado sorprendidos, esperando una conclusión por parte de su compañero. – El fantasma de su novio lo atormentara; lo hizo sufrir tanto como él. En pocas palabras busco venganza y la consiguió-. Cuando termino, miro a sus compañeros que tenían una cara de confusión y frustración. -¿Qué?-.

-Debes dejar de ver películas-.

-Dejando a un lado tu suposición. Algunos residentes del hotel dicen que cuando lo saludaban él ni siquiera se daba cuenta, como si no los viera y el fuera el único inquilino del hotel, eso también fue confirmado por el gerente-.

-En términos psiquiátricos diríamos que es un monomaníaco, eso explicaría esa conducta-.

-Para su familia y amigos nos crean diremos que él ha sufrido una fuerte ataque de depresión e intento suicidarse tal como su antigua pareja y bla, bla, bla-.

-Así no se entrometerán mientras nosotros investigamos-. Todos asintieron a lo dicho por el peli naranja, se marcharon para a ir con la familia y darle las conclusiones del caso. El único que se quedó en la oficina fue Yahiko, quien no dejaba de mirar la foto que tenía la frase que encontraron en la pared.

"_Sé que estas despierto. Y si Hidan tiene razón." _

* * *

**Y por último la locura.**

Tu espalda reposa en una de esas blancas paredes, tu cabello largo cae sobre tu cara y tus ojos azules miran las vendas que cubren tu mano derecha; desde tus dedos, notas que uno de ellos ya no está y hasta tu hombro que seguramente está lleno de cortes, es por eso que puedes ver como la sangre se filtra por esas vendas.

-¿Qué es lo que más amas en la vida, Deidara?-. Pregunta celosamente la persona que está a tu lado. Volteas y ahí está el, mirándote con una sonrisa, una escalofriante sonrisa, que para ti es la más hermosa. Su cabello es como la sangre que corre por tus venas y su piel, es como la nieve…fría.

-A ti Sasori, te amo a ti-. Acerca su mano y la junta con la tuya, lo has hecho el hombre más feliz, ahora te tiene a su lado y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque tarde o temprano…

…La gente se vuelve loca.

.

.

.

Fin C:

**No tenía nada más que hacer, y dije ¿Por qué no? **

**Criticas, comentarios ya saben pueden mandarlos, se los responderé si es que el tiempo, Facebook y mi jefa me dejan hacerlo. Ya estoy de vacaciones! Wiii**

**Tal vez haga otra historia más… más gore. C: gracias por leer. Besos y saludos.**


End file.
